1971/4860.2
| miniseries = | minino = 7 | writer = John Byrne | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus= New Visions, Volume 3 | published = | pages = 42 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 24 November 1971, 2260s | stardate = 4860.2 }} 1971/4860.2 is the seventh issue of John Byrne's New Visions comic series. It was published in July 2015. Description :Captain Kirk sets off alone on a mission that will carry him 200 years into his past... but he won't be alone for long—Gary Seven returns! Summary The arrived in orbit of the planet where Starbase 14 was located and picked up Dhoraxi Ambassador Xahd. He was to be taken to ceremonies ending a recent Federation-Dhoraxi war. Rather than surrender, however, Xahd telepathically communed with ancestors in the 20th century who prematurely triggered World War III on Earth. Captain James T. Kirk, in the act of beaming down, was transposed into an alternate timeline where the Dhoraxi Empire had replaced the Federation. In the prime universe aboard the Enterprise, Xahd created an effect similar to the light speed breakaway factor which put the starship into a time warp, heading backwards one month per hour. He did that in order to initiate and maintain his rapport with his ancestor. In the alternate timeline, Kirk learned that 1971 was the critical year. He stole a Dhoraxi scout, traveled to and appealed to the Guardian of Forever for help. The Guardian sent Kirk to Gary Seven's office in New York City on Wednesday, 24 November 1971. Seven's Beta 5 computer located a Dhoraxi mothership en route to Earth at dangerous speeds that would kill most of its crew. Its surviving crew of five flew a scout ship to the site of a major United States missile base in central Nevada. Kirk and Seven transported to a ghost town near the base and found a lone prospector, whom Seven knocked out with his servo. Kirk and Seven stalled the Dhoraxi and were captured, but a distraction by the prospector gave them the upper hand, and they were able to kill the Dhoraxi, destroy their ship and prevent the timeline alteration. Kirk was automatically returned to Gateway in the prime universe. On the Enterprise, Spock and Montgomery Scott managed to stop Xahd's time warp and return the ship to normal. They picked up a transmission from Kirk asking to be picked up on Gateway. :''Ship's log'', stardate 4861.4, first officer recording. We are entering orbit around the planet of the Guardian of Forever… After returning to his ship, Kirk contacted the Dhoraxi compound at Starbase 14, discovering that they had helped Kirk stop Xahd by making sure Kirk beamed down at the right moment to transition between timelines. :''Personal log'', Andru 4/6. Planetary time oh-two hundred hours, mid-years day. In just a few hours this city will burst into celebration… but for now the streets below are silent. Even the travel tubes are all but empty. The arrivals platform, usually teeming, I'm sure, is also nearly bare. Not for the first time I find myself trying to guess the identity of the person who summoned me. But not really summons. That is too strong a word. More of an… irresistible invitation. Isis and an aged Gary Seven met Kirk to relate the final fate of the Dhoraxi mothership and share a celebratory drink. References Characters :Paul Bates • Pavel Chekov • David Galloway • Guardian of Forever • Isis • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Roberta Lincoln • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Takayama • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Dhoraxi • unnamed prospector • Xahd Queen Victoria Starships and vehicles :Dhoraxi mothership • Dhoraxi scout • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Andru 4/6 • Dhoraxi compound • Earth (New York City • Nevada) • • Starbase 14 Berenice III • Earth (Alberta Canada • Ohio • New Orleans • Soviet Union) Races and cultures :Dhoraxi • Human • unnamed green skinned alien species • Vulcan Aegis • States and organizations :Dhoraxi Empire • Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :airlock • Beta 5 computer • chameleon device • chronometer • hypodermic • hull plating • intermix • life support system • light speed breakaway factor • missile base • neural shock • nuclear weapon • pattern buffer • phaser • radar • ripples in time • scanner • science • servo • timeline • time portal • time travel • time warp • transcausal loop • transporter • travel tube • warp drive • warp engine • warp speed • weapon Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief medical officer • commander • doctor • first officer • helmsman • high magistrate • lieutenant • scientist Other references :20th century • 1885 • 1971 • atmosphere • atom • bridge • brig • century • Christmas tree • colony • conference • cordrazine • crew member • crew quarters • communications • engineering • fairy • galaxy • godfather • gold • haggis • light year • meteor • orbit • oxygen • paranoia • platinum • reincarnation • security guard • silver • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Thanksgiving • World War III • war Timeline Chronology ; 1885 : Kirk spent a weekend in New Orleans. ; 24 November 1971 : Kirk time traveled to Gary Seven's office to prevent Xahd's timeline plot to trigger World War III and eliminate the Federation. ; 1972 : Empty Dhoraxi mothership burned up over Alberta Canada. ; 20 months prior to stardate 4860.2 : First encounter with the Guardian of Forever. ; Six months prior to stardate 4860.2 : State of war existed between Federation and Dhoraxi. ; Shortly before stardate 4860.2 : Conflict ended; conference on Berenice III would celebrate official end of the war. ; Stardate 4860.2 : Enterprise arrived at Starbase 14. Xahd altered history, eliminating the Federation. Kirk, in the middle of beaming down, materialized in the altered timeline. ; Shortly after stardate 4860.2 : Kirk returned to the original timeline. ; Two days later, Stardate 4861.4 : After spending a weekend in New Orleans in 1885, Kirk was picked up by the Enterprise at Gateway. ; Two weeks later : On Andru 4/6, Kirk met with Gary Seven and Isis. Appendices Background * This story took place 20 months after the events of and after the events of }}, placing it towards the end of 2268 or the beginning of 2269. * The story contained a two-page summary of the events of and credited its author Harlan Ellison on the title page as the creator of the Guardian of Forever. * Paul Bates, David Galloway and Takayama appeared without dialogue during the flashback. * John Byrne identified himself as the model for the unnamed prospector. (New Visions discussion at John Byrne's website .) * Roberta Lincoln's parents lived in Ohio in November 1971. Roberta spent Thanksgiving with them. * The Aegis and Gary Seven knew about the Guardian of Forever. * and the Aegis were referred to, but not by name in this story. * When the Enterprise visited Starbase 14, the base was located on the surface of an unnamed planet. When the ship returned to Starbase 14 later in 2269, the base was a wrecked space station ( ). Either the Starbase consisted of both orbital and planetary facilities or it moved from one site to the other in 2269. In 2384, Starbase 14 was located near Styris IV, homeworld of the Styrisians ( ). Related Stories * – Episode introducing the Guardian of Forever * }} – Episode introducing Gary Seven * – John Byrne's miniseries featuring adventures of Gary Seven, Isis and Roberta Lincoln in 1968 through 1972. Images garySevenNV7.jpg|Gary Seven. Xahd.jpg|Ambassador Xahd Dhoraxi.jpg|Dhoraxi Dhoraxi mothership.jpg|Dhoraxi mothership Dhoraxi_scoutship_shot_1.jpg|Dhoraxi scout, alternate 23rd century Dhoraxi_scoutship_shot_2.jpg|Dhoraxi scout, aft alternate 23rd century Dhoraxi_scoutship_shot_3.jpg|Dhoraxi scout, 20th century Dhoraxi_scoutship_shot_4.jpg|Dhoraxi scout, underside shot 20th century Prospector.jpg|Unnamed prospector in Nevada Connections " | after1 = #8: "The Survival Equation" | typea = | author = | formata = | beforea = | aftera = | prevpocket = | nextpocket = | prevMB= | nextMB= | voyages1 = | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * category:tOS comics